Gator 2
by snake screamer
Summary: Krieger and Archer start work on Archer film project, what could possibly go wrong?


"What the hell..." Lana mutter as she Archer with Krieger (With the latter carrying a box.) "What are you two doing."

"Well not that it's any business of your Lana but i just got a sponsor for my Gator 2 film! and all i had to promise him was that he can create the props!" Archer grinned

"Krieger your the sponsor." Lana deadpanned

"Yep yep yep." Krieger said "And i have a awesome idea about a hundred car chasing him during the climax of the film."

"Where are you getting a hundred cars?"

"The parking lot. Mrs Archer had me install lot of remote control capability to all of your cars due to the Katya incident." Krieger stated

"Wait... Seriously." Lana said

"Yep!" Krieger nodded. "Of course i need Krieger bots for the driver seat to make it realistic."

"Wait hang on. Mallory had you messing with our cars, did she tell you to add anything else to them."

"Hmm, just a self-destruct feature that can be operated outside the car."

"WHAT!" Lana shouted

"Or maybe it was 1000 volt to the driver seat, can't remember."

"I'll be right back." Lana growled as she stomped towards Mallory office.

"Hey, you didn't add any of that stuff to my car right?" Archer asked.

"... No."

"OH awesome! lets get to work!"

* * *

"What do you mean you'r cutting my pay cause of lack of work!" Ray shouted.

"You heard me, ever since you got shot during the pirate island incident."

"Where i saved your son life!"

"Well technically Lana did all the work." Mallory stated "Anyway since you don't do as many mission i don't see why i have to pay you as much."

"First Cyril takes my mission and now your taking my pay! What next, your going to have Cheryl sneak into my apartment and steal my medals."

"Why would i take a bronze medal? I mean it's one thing if it at least silver but bronze, that for lack of better terms bronze is almost barely better then nothing."

"You know..." Ray growled

"What the shit Mallory." Lana snapped as she walked into the room.

"Okay i admit there is some market for a olympic bronze medal." Mallory said

"Not that! you had Krieger mess with our cars without our knowledge!"

"Wait what!" Both Ray and Mallory said

"Yes, Krieger told me that he put remote control in our cars and set it so that they either self-explode or electricute the driver."

"What i would never give Krieger that order... well maybe electrocution one, just in case of traitors. But not exploding office property." Mallory said

"Well, Krieger said you did, and he was going to use the cars for Archer gator 2 film"

"Mallory blinked. "Cars? I thought Sterling and Krieger were going to work on bars? As in putting in a bar in this office somewhere!"

"They must have asked you while you were having one of your Absinthe blackouts again didn't they?" Lana groaned.

"Honestly I don't really remember," Mallory frowned. "Which probably means yes they did!"

"Well that would explain the weird happy yet sad sounds from Krieger lab a couple day ago." Ray said. "Honestly i thought it was either you under absinthe insulting praising people or Krieger making another two headed monsters."

"Oh come now just cause i drink too many absinthe doesn't mean i'm that mean." Mallory statedbr /br /Both Ray and Lana gave her deadpanned look. "What?"

"Need i remind you of last halloween party." Ray said.

* * *

"Your all a bunch of human garbage. I'm the queen of collecting the human garbage." Mallory slurred, absinthe in one hand and gun in the other.

"Sure you are mother." Archer said, "Now please put the gun down, also the absinthe."

"Shut up your not the boss of me!" Mallory said firing her gun making people dodge.

"Where Pam with those damn tranquilizer guns!" Lana said

"I don't know!" Ray said as Mallory fired again follow by a shout of pain "And once again, Brett been shot."

"She shot me in the ASS! who shoot people in the ass!" Brett shouted

* * *

"Ugh, you have to remind me about that everytime absinthe is brought up." Mallory said

"Yes." Ray said.

"Anyway you better lock the garage before they-" Lana said as Mallory intercom buzzed

"Umm... Ms Archer, all the cars in the parking spot are gone." Pam said

"Take all the cars." Lana sighed.

* * *

 _"Tonight on eye witness news. people have reported about the weirdest car chase ever seen!_

 _"This guy was being chase by so many cars and for some reasons some of the cars were exploding for no reason, and for reason we keep hearing some weird guy shouting "Curse you gator mcklusky! and i think the guy being chase was shouting annoyed complaining about being shocked."_

 _"There you you have that, at this time Burt Reynolds denies any connection as to what was going on."_

Mallory turn off the tv as she glared at Archer and Krieger who tied up on a rod of fire. "got anything to say for yourself

"You are taking this to the extreme mother!" Archer said

"Yeah, and technically the chase scene was his idea, i just made it into awesome reality!" Krieger said

"Mallory while i am also mad at them for destroying most of our cars but you can't do this!" Lana said.

"Trust me i'm doing it for there own good. The others are looking for blood, so i need to be particularly vicious to make the bloodlust the others feeling stop." Mallory said "Also i need to put the fear of god into those two so they will never do this idiotic stunt again!"

"Wait so were not eating them after this is over?" Pam (The one turning the rod) asked. Everyone looked at her disturbed "Just asking? Not my fault Archer butler made it sound good."

 _May possibly continue. Hope you enjoy this story!_


End file.
